


Because He Cares

by xserenity



Series: Never Alone [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Jason, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Something was wrong with Dick. Jason didn’t know what it was but only knew the man needed help. He was on a path of self-destruction and Jason wasn’t going to let him do that. He was going to help the idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore a protective Jason consoling a hurt Dick, and so, this happened.

Tonight, Gotham city decided to grace its’ citizens with a downpour. Big ugly droplets of water fell down from the sky, coating the city; causing the majority of its residents to seek shelter except for those who relished in the night.

Perched on a rooftop, hidden from plain sight, the Red Hood watched from afar as a blur of black and blue danced, twisting and turning in a beautiful form. He knew exactly who was clad in the electric blue-black suit. It was Nightwing. Jason observed the man as he fought against criminals, criminals who he’d been chasing throughout town tonight.

It’s been a while since he’s seen the former Robin, his predecessor, his so-called brother. The man he secretly once admired. Nightwing had moved away from Gotham, had set up a home in Bludhaven which Jason had visited on occasion, even went so far as to masquerade the city in the hero’s uniform, pretending to be him in a fit of rage. He was mad or well, a bit crazy. That’s not to say he hates the man per say; because he doesn’t. Not really _anymore_. He’s calmed down a bit since then, if only just a bit.

The Red Hood has a personal grudge against the Bat and his replacement; and he may on occasion, fight against Nightwing as that’s what they seemed to do since neither agreed with how the other did things. He did care for him, in his own weird way. Even if he didn’t show it ever. After all, Golden boy had been the one who had tried to help Jason on multiple occasions since he’s come back, but he didn’t need any help and pushed him away.

But now. _Now_. He wanted to help his predecessor. He _needed_ to help him. Because Nightwing was on a path of self-destruction. He’s finally returned to Gotham, leaving Bludhaven behind. Jason didn’t know what exactly drove the bird back home, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was, since he’s been back, his aura has completely changed.

Dick Grayson is beautiful, inside and out. He’s breathtaking and incredible, and also, terrifying with how raw his emotions could be, especially in those deep ocean blue eyes. He fought with grace and honesty, and it always took Jason’s breath away whenever he watched the man in action.

He always radiated as a sort of, sun-shiny type guy. All smiles, talkative, bad puns. Always willing to help, doing what was right.

Right now? He was none of those. The Red Hood had encountered Nightwing a couple of times while they were both out patrolling, and Jason had noticed the fatigued, dark expression plastered on his face. Brows permanently pressed together, lips curved into a frown; brooding, looking as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulder. And really, that’s who Dick Grayson is. Always caring too much, putting others before himself. Never taking a step back to do something, something just for himself.

He was exhausted, working himself to the brink of chaos. Jason could tell by the way the man carried himself. He was going to break sooner or later and there was no one around to pick him up. No one that seemed to care enough to try and stop him. But maybe they had. Maybe Daddy-bats had tried. Alfred. Replacement. His friends. Or maybe, no one noticed? Or it was simply the fact that Dick didn’t seek anyone out to confide in. Jason didn’t know for sure. But none of that mattered.

Because God _forbid_ he would allow Dick Grayson to fall to his knees. Anything but that. He might have toyed with Nightwing when he came back from the dead and they never did quite reconcile their relationship – he still felt for him. Still harbored…deep feelings.

Jason always had feelings for Dick Grayson. They were a mixture of admiration, brotherhood, and romance. But they had developed more towards the romance side. The man always made him feel warm during his Robin days. Whenever the fool smiled that all too innocent smile, it did things to his heart. It confused him and it took him awhile to finally piece the puzzle together and concluded that he did in fact, love the man. Though, after what had happened with the Joker and his resurrection, Jason thought that Dick would mean nothing to him. That his anger had cleansed him of any love for Dick. But when he saw that genuine smile again, he knew that he wasn’t over it.

Not to call Jason a stalker because sometimes, he is. He’d been watching Nightwing every so often when the blue bird was on patrol. Noticed how tense his body was and how taut his muscles were; the exhaustion clear in his body. How sloppy he’s gotten with his moves though he still looked graceful. Nightwing was slipping, literally. He’d fallen off ladders, strength leaving his arms. Even tripped on thin air.

The Red Hood knew that something was wrong. Something was not sitting quite right with Nightwing. Events that possibly haunted him. Things that occurred in Bludhaven and what had happened with Haly’s. Jason didn’t have the full details, but he knew bits and pieces of it. Could simply piece them together; or try to hack into the Bat computer for the full story. But no. He wasn’t going to do that. Didn’t matter if he knew or not. He was going to help Nightwing either way. The self-sacrificing fool was most likely blaming himself for things that wasn’t his fault and he was beating himself over it.

Since Daddy dearest isn’t doing anything about it, Jason will.

He’s going to stop the idiot before he gets himself killed.

Because Jason _cared_. He cared deeply for Nightwing. Cared in his own little way. Though he never showed it. They fought and bickered, getting bruised and battered. Name calling, insulting one another, using words that _hurt_.

Even if he never expressed it in his actions, Jason _loves_ Dick.

He let out a deep breath, shifted slightly from where he had been hiding. The Red Hood watched closely, the lens on his camera zoomed in on the action that was occurring a few buildings away from his. Nightwing had finished his business, zip tying all the criminals before he grappled away. Jason followed, tailing him closely. 

They both landed on another rooftop, far away from where the action had been initially. Jason landed on the edge, watching as the other vigilante stumbled on his feet, almost falling to the ground. Nightwing quickly caught himself against the wall of the building door that led inside. He pressed his palm to the wall and tried to steady his stance.

The rain continued to patter down hard, soaking through Nightwing’s dark hair, wetting his suit, boots, face and his slightly exposed neck.

Jason, for the most part, was not nearly as wet as Nightwing, since he had on his hood and had been sheltered under covers from the rain. But Dickhead here had been embracing it.

"Why are you following me?" He called out, already noticing the other’s presence. Jason cringed at the sound of his voice – hoarse and broken.

He decided to play it cool, to not be so aggressive up front for once. 

"Nothing much, Dickiebird."

Jason had already been in plain sight for Dick to see. He stepped forward, leaping off the edge of the building and onto the concrete roof. He approached the older male, who was now slumped against the brick wall, butt planted on the ground, head lolling to and fro. He was a mess.

"Really, Jason?” He spat. “It's never nothing with you. Tell me. What do you want?" His words were harsh, anger-filled. But the anger was not directed at him. It was obviously directed at himself.

"Why’s it always got to be me wanting something?” Jason asked, almost offended.

“Because it’s always something with you. You always come by to pick a fight. So what? Is a fight what you want? Because if it is, I’m not in the mood.”

God, he just wanted to slap Dick for being such a dick. Though Jason knows the man doesn’t deserve it. Shit. If anything, Dick is 80% correct about him.

“Not this time.”

Jason stood directly in front of Nightwing. The man seemed so small, curled up into a little shivering ball of disorder.

“…Are you okay?” This probably came as a surprise to Dick, as he’s never actually asked him before. Or really, ever since he’s been back.

Dick paused for moment, seeming as if he wanted to look up at Jason, but found it too hard. Instead, he kept his head lowered. "... M'fine." He sounded out of breath.

"Fuck that. You liar.” No way was he okay.

Jason crouched down until he was almost at eye level with his brother. Dick turned his slumped head and looked at Jason. Both their eyes were currently covered, neither could tell what the other was thinking. But his eyes were the least of Jason’s worries. The younger man could see the slight tint of pink in his cheeks, the heavy panting, and the tiny trembles of his body. The dumb idiot was so not okay and looked on the verge of collapsing.

Jason bit the tip of his glove and pulled it off. He reached towards the small man, a large hand caressing the former Robin's cheek; he could feel the warmth radiating. A thumb gently stroked his flushed face, brushing away the wet droplets of rain that only seemed to be replaced with more.

Dick's head lolled into the soft touch, his face fitting perfectly into Jason’s big hand.  A small smile crept upon his face at seeing how docile Dick was being, even though earlier he was being a complete jerk. It was a good thing he had his hood on; but Dick was delirious and he most likely wouldn’t have noticed Jason’s smile anyways.

His fingers dug deeper as they tangled in dark locks, sweeping aside Nightwing’s bangs to feel his forehead.

"…You're burning up," Jason said, concerned.

"…I’m…I'm fine.” _Yeah right_.  Dick was shivering, breath coming in heaving gasps.

"Don't fucking pretend. Patrol’s over. You’re going home.” 

"No. No. I-I’m not going. J-Just leave me alone. I’m _fine_ ," he breathed and slapped Jason’s hand away. Dick proceeded to get up to his feet only to stumble as his legs gave out.

Jason caught his fall, hooked an arm around his waist, and hoisted him up and over his shoulders.  He heard the older man yelp, feeling fists pounding weakly against his back.

"Put me down!" Dick yelled, voice so wet and thick, it almost sounded like he was on the verge of tears. 

"Nope. Be a good boy and hold still. I'm taking you home."

He had initially planned to take Dick back to his own apartment but thought better of it after seeing the condition he was in. The first Robin needed immediate attention and his safe house was close by. He’d be there within five minutes.

Nightwing was grumbling, hitting him, struggling, wobbling back and forth; doing anything to get him to let him go. Jason tightened his hold around his thighs and pinched his side to get him to stop. He heard the man gasp.

“Jason! Put me down now!” He growled.

"Fine."

Jason dropped Dick down to the ground, but before the older man could run away like he typically did, he wrapped his arm around Dick’s waist, and pulled him flush against his chest.

"…W-What. What are you doing?!" Dick was horrified and Jason swore he saw his face turn a darker shade of pink than his already flushed face.

"Taking you home.  Now hold on tight, _Princess_."

"P-Princess-!"

Jason grinned, held out his grappling gun and shot it in the direction towards his safe house. Dick, who was about to retort, quickly wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.

"Good," he said and earned an all knowing glare, even though he couldn't see past the white lenses of his mask, before they swung away.

 

\----------------------------------

 

They made it back to Jason’s place. Dick was lethargic, weak, and shaking; he could barely walk. The Red Hood wasn’t going to make him over exert himself again and decided to grace his highness with his assistance. He swept him up, an arm curled behind his back and the other resting at the bend of his knees, carrying him like a true princess.

Dick grumbled, muttering words in between pants. He didn’t bother arguing with his successor as he already did that on the way. Once inside the safe house, Jason went straight for the couch to drop him off there, but stupid Dick was being uncooperative, fidgeting roughly in his hold, pushing and shoving at him and caused Jason to lose his grip. Dick fell to the ground with a loud thump.

He gasped from the harsh impact.

"Ow... "

"God damn it, Dick! Can't you just fucking cooperate?" Jason was angry. He was only trying to help.

“…N-No. J-Just leave me alone,” he heaved.

Lying on the cold floor, Nightwing curled himself into a ball, knees pressed against his chest, palms grinding against his face. He looked so small, so…so broken. Jason’s never seen him like this before and it didn’t sit well with him.

Jason clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes to the side even if Dick didn’t see. "Stop being such a drama queen and let me help."

"No," he whimpered, voice small.

Jason took off his helmet and mask, tossing it to the side in a fit of anger. He was quite fed up with trying to be patient with Dick at this point and no more. The man needed to take some medicine, get warm, and go to bed before his cold got any worse.

"Whatever, _Dickhead_. I’m helping you whether you like it or not.”

Dick shook his head robustly, not wanting his help at all. His lips were trembling, teeth clattering. He was cold, bone chilling cold; clad in his wet suit and drenched hair wasn’t helping his condition.

Jason hovered above the mess that was Dick and bent down, placed his legs on either side of Dick’s waist, trapping him so he wouldn’t run. The former Robin flinched, which Jason noticed and didn’t think too much of it, though it did feel a little odd.

He gripped Dick’s wrists, drawing his hands away to reveal his face. He looked so pale, ghostly white, except for his cheeks that were flushed a brilliant pink and red. Lips were chapped, trembling and cracked. _God_ , he looked awful. He needed to get him out of his suit quick.

He heard him mumbling. "Jay... _Jason_..." But chose to ignore it.

Jason released one of his wrists and pinned the other to the side of his face. With his free hand, he reached around his neck, and tugged at the zipper, trying to pull it down but was having difficulty.

He decided to switch his actions, and instead went straight for Dick’s mask and peeled it off to reveal those beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that should have been filled with brightness, warmth, and honesty. Eyes that reminded him of the ocean; free, clear and beautiful. Because to Jason, Dick’s eyes spoke wonders. Eyes that always showed his raw emotions. Instead, they were lifeless.

Jason was…was… lost. He couldn’t break his gaze away from Dick; how broken and hollow those eyes looked. The dark bags that colored his lids, tired and red-rimmed. But then, his vision caught sight of something. Heard something. Tears were falling out of his eyes, streaming down and wetting his cheeks. His breath coming in heaving gasps, becoming louder and louder. Small sobs were heard in between, breath caught in his throat; he was gasping for air. Arms and legs were kicking back and forth and Jason quickly caught on.

Dick was _hyperventilating_. _Holy shit_. He was having a panic attack. Jason needed to help him. _Now_.

He jumped off Dick and knelt down beside the man instead. He gently held him by his biceps, and pulled him up, repositioning himself so he was on his knees instead of wreathing on the ground. Large and calloused hands cupped his cheeks, holding him firmly but softly. He looked him square in the face, could see dilated blue eyes and wet cheeks. His face was losing color, turning a slight blue; he was gasping for air.

"Dick. _Dick_. Breathe. You need to _breathe_. Come on, pretty bird.  Breathe with me.  In and out."

Jason took in a deep breath, held it for a second, and let it out slowly. He repeated the process while he spoke softly to the broken Boy Wonder, trying to get him to steady his breathing. Dick copied his actions and slowly came down from his panic. His hyperventilation had come to a slow stop, but he was still panting, sobbing. The tears not stopping.

Splintered lips pressed tight into a thin line and eyes closed shut; he sniffled. Jason watched as Dick focused on regulating his breathing and spoke to him in soft whispers, trying his best to soothe him.

“That’s it, Dickiebird. Just breathe slowly.”

They remained silent for a moment, neither spoke a word as he let Dick calm himself. Only soft breathing could be heard throughout the quiet room.

Jason was the first to break the silence.

"Are you okay?"

A small nod.  "I…I’m…” A pause. “I'm okay." A whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

A shake of his head.  "N-No."

"Dick... "

"No, Jason." A firm voice. 

Dick’s lids fluttered open and he was surprised. Surprised to see Jason’s green eyes filled with concern. Worry.

Jason was still caressing his face; fingers tips curling into those damp dark locks.  The Boy Wonder tried to lower his head but the second Robin wouldn't let him.  Held him firmly so they were face to face. Blue eyes stared back at green ones before he dropped his gaze to the ground. Dick's shoulders were slumped, hands resting in his lap. He was tired. So so tired.

" _Please_."

Dick blinked and furrowed his brows, raised his gaze to stare back at him, surprised. "You’re…You're never this polite.  This… _nice_. Why? Why...do you care?" He was skeptical.

Jason was a bit surprised to hear him say that but they were true. Ever since he came back, he never cared. Did things to make the family hate and resent him. He’s never treated Dick this…kindly before.

Honestly, he may have not cared after coming back from the dead. But after running into Dick various times, his feelings for the Boy Wonder resurfaced. Feelings he’d kept pushed aside.

No one had to know. But he cared greatly for Dick Grayson. He just never showed it…until now.

"Well I-" it was at the tip of his tongue but he found it hard to say.  "I-" A deep breath. He can do this. "I…I…do care. About you." It was a little awkward, and he did hesitate. But that was only because he was worried. Worried Dick wouldn’t believe him. He had no reason to after all.

Dick's eyes widen, stunned. He stared at him, evaluating him, wasn't sure if he was lying or not.  But Jason could tell that Dick knew he was being genuine.

"…Okay." A pause. A sigh. "Okay. I-I will tell you."

The Red Hood waited patiently and nodded his head. The former Robin licked his chapped lips, nipped at the bottom of his lip, biting so hard they would have bled if Jason didn't tell him to _stop_. But he didn’t listen, and was still doing it. Jason could see the panic rising in him.

“ _Stop_ , Dick.” Jason called out once more.

He flinched and hid his teeth. Instead, he pressed his lips together and tried to recollect his composure.

"I-I…um."

Dick was stuttering, hesitation. “I…” His voice was weak and wavering. Tension was rising in his face, voice growing in panic as the fear tumbled out of him. Jason could only imagine how hard this is. “I was…” His eyes fluttered shut and he took a deep breath. “…assaulted.” He whispered ever so quietly. “…sexually.” He added.

Jason would be lying if he said he knew. He had a feeling but he didn’t want to believe it. Dick’s reactions to his touch was a bit unusual. He wasn’t the type to flinch so easily; but he reacted to Jason when he trapped his body beneath him. Thought maybe it was due to when he was captured, or something of that sort. He never would have thought it was rape. Because how could someone hurt the perfect and loving Dick Grayson? Hurt him in _this_ way. The worst way. Just thinking about that made his blood boil; he was enraged.

"Who was it?" There was hatred in his tone.

Dick shook his head.  "I…can't say."

And Jason knew why. He was afraid Jason would do something. Dick knew how much the Red Hood hated rapists, and because he was a vigilante who killed, he was afraid Jason would hunt them down and murder them. Which in fact, he actually highly considered doing. Would most likely carry out an assassination attempt for hurting Dick. Hurting the man he…he loves.

"Why are you protecting them?"

"I'm…I’m not." Dick was a bad liar. 

"You are."

"No. It-it was my fault anywa-"

At that, Jason snapped. "No!" He yelled baring his teeth and Dick recoiled. He quickly softened his voice from seeing his reaction. "…No. It's not your fault."

"…I-I told her to s-stop. That I didn't…want it.  I said stop _so_ many times b-but she wouldn't... She didn't stop," He whimpered.

God, Jason just wanted to punch the person, beat them to a bloody pulp. He was so angry. Just…how could someone do that to Dick?

Jason breathed, gently tucked a lock of hair behind Dick's ear and leaned forward a bit.  "It’s not your fault, Dick. Don't ever think it was. You're the victim. You didn’t give your consent. She raped you," he said firmly, making sure to use the correct term. He needed Dick to know that this wasn’t a small issue. It wasn’t a problem he could just make go away or cope with by himself, because clearly he was traumatized. Jason was sure there were other events being factored into his downward spiral, but he wasn’t going to push for it. This…this was already difficult enough for him to talk about. One step at a time.

Dick was quiet, unmoving. He stayed still for a few seconds, probably deep in thought.

“Dick…” Jason started.

The older Robin moved and brought a hand up to wrap around Jason’s wrist, squeezing it.  "…Okay."

"Okay…to what? To not blame yourself? Because you shouldn’t,” Jason could feel the grip around his wrist getting tighter; fingers nails digging into his skin. “ _Seriously_. You better not.”

"I know. I'm just…just ashamed.”

“Am I the first you told?”

Dick nodded his head.

And that was a surprise, but not really. The fact that Dick hadn't told anyone wasn't a surprise. The fool would take this to his grave. But he was surprised that he was the first to know.  The first that Dick would show this side of vulnerability to. The Boy Wonder would have never told a single soul about this if Jason hadn’t tried to get it out of him, being that he was the only one that tried to help Dick. The fucking Daddy Bats was of no use. His favorite son was here suffering, but he did nothing about it.  But of course, this family was fucked up and didn't know how to talk about feelings, himself included. Though, he was doing a swell job at trying to get Dick to at least talk about his.

"Well. I have to say that I feel extremely honored to know since I'm well you know, the disgrace of the family. The rebel."

Dick stared sternly at him and didn’t laugh at that comment.

It almost made Jason feel uncomfortable. He wasn't expecting that type of reaction and it made him feel a little awkward. He pretended to clear his throat.

“You shouldn't feel ashamed. Be it a man or a woman who did it.  They assaulted you. Without your permission.  Even though you told her no, told her to stop. She continued. That's a violation. That’s rape. It’s not your fault."

"I know,” he whispered. “I-I just can't help feeling that way."

"Well don't. Just remember, you're the victim in this. You’re not the one to be blamed. So don't hate yourself. _Please._ ” And that was the second time he’s ever used that word in a single day.

Dick shut his eyes, seemed to ponder; thinking seriously about Jason’s word before he replied. "...Okay," he sniffled. "Okay. I won’t.” And now he was crying again. “…Thanks Jay."

"Yeah. Glad to help. Now go get changed. You’re shivering." And he really was. His hands were so cold, cheeks still flushed. The tip of his nose was bright red and his body shook, quivering.

Jason let go of Dick's face, just realizing he'd been holding him the entire time.  He helped him up to his feet, but noticed how unstable his legs still were.

Jason gracefully swept Dick up into his arms, carrying him like a bride, then heard the man gasp.

"J-Jason!" He stuttered.

"Easier this way," he grinned and carried Dick to his bedroom.  He popped the door open with his hip and strode inside.  He lowered the former Robin down onto the bed, setting him on the edge so his legs dangled off the side of the mattress.

He left Dick sitting there and went to hunt in his drawers for something that he could wear. He found a simple black sweater and some plaid pajama pants and walked back over to give it to Dick.

"Here. Change into these," he handed the two garments to the man.

"Okay." Sniffling, he took the items from Jason, holding them tight.

Jason waited. Dick curled and uncurled his hands, fidgeting with the clothes. He was glancing around the room, completely avoiding Jason. He seemed…uncomfortable.

And then Jason found that he was staring at the Boy Wonder and that the Boy Wonder himself was being, what, shy? Then realization hit him.  _Oh god_.  Dick was fucking shy.  Never in his life would he have thought that this day would come.

"I'm not going to run away if that's what you think," Dick says hoarsely.

Oh. That's not what he was thinking. At all.

"No that's not it. I was…wondering if you needed help.”

“It’s okay. ‘M fine.”

“Then I'll just…go make some tea and…get you meds while you change," Jason tried to not awkwardly excuse himself.  Dick nodded and the vigilante quickly left his room.

Yeah... Jason most definitely did not think he'd run. Not after everything that had happened. He just kind of found himself wanting to watch him, not that he was trying to be a pervert because he wasn’t. He couldn’t help but be enamored by a vulnerable Dick Grayson. He knew he was wrongfully lusting after his so-called brother who didn't even like him, but was tolerating him at the moment. He just couldn’t help it.

Jason had always felt something for Dick, but had buried it deep down. Or more simply, it was forgotten when he was dead and while busy recovering from his Pit craze. Now it was revived and he tried his best to ignore it.

But after this somewhat intimate closeness? He knows he’ll never be rid of these feelings now. And god, he was in trouble.

Jason filled a kettle to the brim with water and put it on the burner to boil.  He grabbed a mug out and set it off to the side. Jason didn't have any fancy teas like Alfred did.  All he had was generic box ones, but that will do. He pulled out one of the packaged teas and placed it in the empty mug before he dug out some cold medicine in the cabinet.

Leaning against the counter, he thought back on the details he learned today. 

How Dick's life had been after his death.  How life had treated him.  He'd always thought the perfect Boy Wonder had everything going for him. A hero on his own, trusted by many.  Leader of the Teen Titans who later became the Titans.  Always thought he was the perfect Golden Boy and that nothing could stop him.  Nothing could extinguish that good-to-honest flame.

But here Dick was. Broken. Hurt. Losing his spark. He didn’t know how to cope with what he most likely thought was a failure in his books. The idiot had people who loved him; his friends and family. But he was too humiliated and scared to tell anyone. To talk to anyone. To discuss it with someone. Instead, he repressed it deep inside of him and would have continued to if Jason wasn’t so persistent. He was just so broken, but not beyond repair. Jason was here to pick up the pieces. He’ll put Dick Grayson back together; even if the man won’t let him.

He’ll never forgive the person who hurt Dick. He trembled in fury at the thought of someone having raped him. Taking advantage of him, using him, doing…things without his permission. Breaking his heart, his spirit, his mind. Just...just hurting him. The one thing he’d never forgive someone for doing. If he ever found out who it was, he'd hurt them. Hell, he’d kill her. He was going to protect Dick at every chance he could. He wouldn’t dare let another disgusting soul treat him like that.

Once the water was boiled, Jason filled the mug up, grabbed his meds, and a bottle of water, heading back towards the bedroom.  As he approached the door, he could hear sounds echoing in the room.  Could see light flashing.

He found that Dick had moved towards the back of the bed. He was leaning on a couple of pillows and watching TV. The former Robin had changed into Jason’s clothes. They were a bit baggy on him but he looked warm, the clothes covering him fully. He looked fluffy with sleeves so long that they hid his fingers; pants covering the tip of his toes.

Jason walked towards the bed and took a seat right next to the older man. "Here," he first handed Dick the water bottle and two pills, which he swallowed. He then traded him the bottle for the mug.

Fingers curled around the warm ceramic and a small smile graced his lips.  "It’s warm. Feels nice."

It was the first smile of the night he'd seen from Dick and it made his heart swell.  He should always be smiling like this. _Always._

Jason set the bottled water on the table beside his bed and swung his legs onto the mattress.  He positioned himself right next to Dick, leaving just a few inches between them. Turning his attention to the TV, he grinned.

"Watching Cinderella?"

"It was the only interesting thing on."

"Right."

Jason hummed, remembered how back when he was Robin they'd often have Disney movie nights.

He was glad his taste in movies hadn't really changed.

His eyes shifted over to Dick, watched as the man sipped his tea, giving his complete attention to the movie.  His hair was starting to dry, the ends of the stands curling a bit. He found it strangely cute how they tend to bounce a bit every time Dick shifted.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of Dick's head before he realized what he'd done. Jason didn’t know what overcame him, but it was already too late.

The shorter male jerked a little, which startled Jason, but Dick didn't back away. He stared back at him, their eyes meeting.  Dick wore an expression of surprise, but that was it. Just surprise. If anything, he was honestly expecting anger.

Then Jason’s gaze fell upon those chapped lips. Tiny cuts decorating them. And he really wanted to kiss them. Really _really_ wanted to. And he said fuck it. Because there was no way he was going to have another chance at this. Calloused fingers gently held Dick’s chin, tilted his head back slightly and Jason closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips against Dick's blistered ones. 

They say this only happens in romance movies, and only hopeless fools would believe such a dumb myth. And maybe Jason was being a bit of a believer at the moment; because fuck, he was definitely not a believer. But _holy shit_.  Jason most definitely felt a spark. 

He pulled away and wow. _Wow_. That kiss was something he hadn't expected. 

Dick was still staring at him but there was a certain glow in those dazzling blue eyes, eyes that always shone so brightly even in the darkness. He didn’t look angry and… it seemed like he didn’t hate it. Maybe he also felt that stupid spark.

Jason was at a loss. Didn’t know what to say. But then something surprising happened. Dick was smiling, lips all wide and teeth showing.  That smile that Jason loved and made his heart feel all weird and tingly.

"…one more?" He whispered. _Shit_. Dick was seriously blushing and that was so fucking cute.

Jason didn't say a word and kissed him again, this time a little longer than the other. A little more…intimate with a bit of nipping, but still somewhat gentle and sweet. 

When he pulled away, they were both smiling. It was a silly smile but it was good. _Really_ good.

Dick shifted closer towards the younger man until their shoulders touched. They sat there in the quiet, heads facing straight ahead and listened to the sounds playing from the television. Didn’t say anything about the kiss, and Jason didn’t want to really bring it up or talk about it because he knew if they talk, feelings would be involved. And he wasn’t ready to express that just yet. Figured, the kiss meant something enough for them to… just enjoy each other’s companies. After all, the kiss was electrifying and god damn, he was _so_ not expecting that. Didn’t think that…that something like this would happen. Him, finally kissing Dick Grayson.

The silence continued and the Boy Wonder was the first to break it. "You called me princess earlier.”

"Are you still offended by that?" Jason teased, smirking.

"What does that make you? My knight in shining armor?" Dick turned, head tilted back slightly to look at Jason.

"Shouldn’t I be the prince?"

"Why the prince?"

"Because the prince always gets the princess.” It was really simple, honestly.

“No they don't.” Dick looked serious when he said that. Jason almost wanted to run his hand across his face at that comment.

"Dick. What kind of fairy tales are you even watching?"

"Disney ones," he said innocently. Jason swore to god the man was pulling his leg.

"We are watching one right now,” he gestured towards the TV. “And Cinderella ends up with the prince, so does all the other Disney princesses."

“Um. …Yeah?" Dick looked so confused and how could the man not see that. He was the one that made him watch the Disney movies to begin with. Was he being serious?

“So in conclusion, I should be the prince."

“You’re nothing like a prince though."

“ _Ouch_. Okay. Yeah I'm not."

"…Though I guess you did _save_ a damsel in distress today." He was blushing. God, he was blushing _again_.

"You calling yourself a damsel in distress?"

“You called me princess." And now he was pouting. Wow. Just, what is going on with Dick? Can’t he just stop… being so cute? Earlier, he was being a pain in the ass, then turned into a broken mess, and now he was just… being docile?

And then, Jason realized that they were back to their normal bickering, but with less rage and hurt.

“I did call you that. So?”

“…Well so…I guess you can be…my charming prince today then." His voice was soft; but gentle and a little embarrassed.

“Today only?” Jason grinned and caused Dick to turn his attention away, placing it back on the TV, trying his best to avoid his stare.

In a small voice, he spoke. “…maybe in the future too.”

And Jason laughed at that. He curled his arm around Dick and pulled him flush against his body, tilting his head so it'd rest in the crook of his neck.  He kissed the top of the Boy Wonder’s head, loving how the tips of his dark locks tickled his face.

"Okay, _Princess_."


End file.
